The mask
by physchokitten
Summary: Another appearance from the mask that made Mandy into a demon. This time though she's older, and Grim and Billy have the foresight to run off leaving Junior to deal with the issue. One shot.
"Hi Junior, bye Junior," I'm greeted by Billy as I make my way through the door, him making a beeline out, along with Grim.

What the hell?.. I look questionably at them. It was his own house that he was running from…he must have really fucked up with Mandy again. It was my parent's annual trip out meaning that I was stuck with my cousin Billy for the next week, because they never take me anywhere; and even at the age of 16 they don't trust me home alone in the house.

I walk through the hall's seeing no sign of her. My heartbeat quickens out of habit at spending time alone with her. "Mandy?" I call out. "Mandy are you okay?"

"Go away! I look horrendous!" I hear her yell from behind the bathroom door indicating that she's in there. A line of curses following soon after.

I ignore her plea, cracking the door open and in effect ignoring her words. "Come on Mandy it can't be that bad."

And it wasn't, she didn't look horrendous. Her back is turned towards me, so all I can see is a tail and some ears popping out. Billy, and Grim must have gotten fed up enough to give her the mask once again. Poor Mandy, because she couldn't stand it. My little blond vixen looked quite cute though.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Mandy it's alright. You don't look horrendous," I try to calm her shaking body.

She turns towards me, "I look like a freak." Her eyes are double layered, and she has a snout on her face. The mask exactly in place as was expected.

"No you don't," I try to ease her.

She doesn't listen though. "And Billy and Grim just had to make it worse with their taunting. Make me cookies, give me a bath, while being obnoxious about it." She complains, gripping the sink. "And the only way to get rid of it is to be nice, do nice things. Everyone just makes it so hard," she frowns.

She gave them a bath… I gape at her for a moment.

"Why are you looking at me like I'm some freak?" She snipes at me, causing a pair of furry clawed hands to replace her own.

"You're not a freak," I roll my eyes. "Just wondering why Billy would still request a bubble bath from you at 16." I try not to get jealous. She wasn't technically mine after all; I just wish she was.

"I didn't," she rolls her eyes. "So many high school girls would love to be in that position though."

Though still dumb, Billy's popularity went up a bit…well a lot.

"So does this mean you have to be nice to me?" I tease her, prodding her side a bit.

She groans. "Better you then Billy or Grim. They make it too impossible," she catches my eye, "Just don't make it as hard as they do."

I smile, "Scout's honor."

She pouts which is ever adorable as she tries to figure out what to do, or say to get out of her predicament. She takes a deep breath, as if the words that she say's next will cause her pain, "You look nice today," she lamely says.

That's a big compliment from her though. "Thanks Mandy." Her paws in turn disappear back into her dainty little hands. "I can look however you want," I wink, aggravating her.

"The body you have now looks good," and if her face wasn't covered in fur I'm sure she would be blushing by now. I'm about to thank her, but she continues; her fury feet turning back to the way they humanly were. "Your face is thinner than it was, and those neon eyes and teeth look rather quirky and different. It's a shame others disapprove it just because they can't conceive or obtain it." She looks rather flustered now, the fur gone from her face. "And that-" She stops midway, the words probably too much for her to say.

"What is it?" I tilt my head to the side, biting back a smile. It was probably something she was too embarrassed to say aloud.

"Not that your true form looks bad." Her words take me by surprise. "You're much more confident in it, and the way you strike vengeance against other's in it is kind of hot." Her snout is now disappeared, and I'm blushing as red as she is. She puts her hands in mine, making my heart race faster than ever, as her eyes go back to normal.

"Thanks," I whisper, because she's the only person to not say it was completely hideous to look at besides my own parents…And well parents don't count when it comes to vote on confidence appearance wise. Maybe she's only saying it to make the mask fall off. I awkwardly blush when I notice my hands gripped hers tighter than intended.

She gives me a peck on the cheek, nearly giving me a heart attack. After the action she pulls back her ears back to normal. Her eyes nervously dart from my eyes to my lips, and instead of letting her figure it out I take the chance and kiss her.

She warms into it, accepting my tongue in her mouth. Moans emit from my throat, as I feel the pleasure of tongue fighting against mine. It was perfection.

She pulls away needing to breath, and the mask falls off. What will happen now?

"You didn't look bad with the mask, you looked rather cute." I look at her questions in my eyes. "Did you mean all the stuff you said?"

She nods slowly, the usual bravado gone. "Every word Junior, I really like you."

"I like you too," I smile, attacking her lips once again with my own.


End file.
